This invention relates to topical analgesic medications and decongestants.
Many people suffer from chronic and acute pains that result from various causes. Joint and muscular pains can be frustrating as well as debilitating. Pain reduction is essential to a person's day to day life and wellbeing. Frequently taking NSAIDS or other prescription pain medications for chronic muscle or joint pain is not ideal, and options for natural topical pain relievers are especially limited.
Chest/nasal congestion is another health issue that a number of people suffer from. Most people use prescription drugs or over the counter medications, and there are not enough natural options for pain relief or congestion.
This invention creates a versatile and natural option for those suffering from one or more of the mentioned health issues.